Gloria: Respect Myself and Others - Purple Petal
The Gloria, Respect Myself and Others Daisy petal is the purple petal usually at the 6:00 position on Daisy flower from the Girl Scouts Heart of the Hudson. Activities Daisies earn petals and leaves to make their Daisy flowers. The Gloria petal is one of ten petals you can earn. You can earn four leaves too! # Talk about "Gloria's Story" # Invite an older Girl Scout to talk to your group about ways to respect yourself and others # Practice respecting yourself and others When you’ve earned your Gloria petal, you'll know how to respect yourself and others, just like Gloria the Morning Glory. A Surprise for Lily One morning, the Flower Friends gathered around the picnic table for breakfast. Gloria had made smoothies for everyone with bananas, peaches, and yogurt. “This tastes great,” Clover said. “Yes, thanks for making such a healthy breakfast,” Tula added. “Smoothies are a yummy way for us to take care of ourselves!” “And a good breakfast gives us all energy to keep going all day!” Gloria added with a twinkle in her eye. “Now, I’m going to see if we got any mail.” When Gloria opened the mailbox, she found a pretty yellow envelope addressed to the Flower Friends at the Daisy Flower Garden. “Look, everyone,” she called out. “We got a letter today. I wonder what it says?” Gloria opened the enveloped and read the note inside. “Mrs. Wildflower is having a surprise partyfor our friend Lily!” she said. “We’re supposed to be there at two o’clock.” “That sounds like so much fun!” Mari said. “I hope there’s dancing,”Lupe said. “I can’t wait!” Gerri added. “Let’s go right now.” But Gloria shook her head. “We should look nice when we go to a party,” she said. “Let’s take the time to get ready.” “First, let’s brush our teeth.”Gloria said. Everyone grabbed their toothbrushes. When they were finished, their teeth were shiny gleaming. “Now, let’s straighten our petals and wash our faces,” Gloria suggested. The Flower Friends use a special comb to make sure their petals were straight. Then, they took turns washing their faces in fresh, clean rainwater. When they were done, they all looked brightand shiningand happy! Lupe pulled up in her petal-powered car. “Come on,” she called. “I’ll drive us to theparty.” The Flower Friends hopped into the car and fastened their seat belts. Lupe started the car. They all used petal power to take off and arrived at Mrs. Wildflower’s house right on time. “Thanks for driving, Lupe,” Gloria said. “It’s always good to be on time when you’re invited to a party – especially when you want to surprise someone.” They went inside. A few minutes later, Lily came in. “Surprise!” “Happy Birthday!” they shouted. Lily beamed. “Wow! Thank you for remembering my birthday.” “And thank you for inviting us, Mrs. Wildflower!” Gloria said. “We’re going to have so much fun!” 1. Talk about "Gloria's Story" * How did Gloria show that she had respect for herself? * How did she show she had respect for others? * What Girl Scout traditions (such as the quiet sign) show that you have respect for others? 2. Invite an older Girl Scout to talk to your group about ways to respect yourself and others Respecting yourself means putting your best foot forward and taking good care of yourself. Respecting others means having good manners and speaking politely. Trade ideas about other ways to show respect. 3. Practice respecting yourself and others There are lots of ways to act like Gloria. Try it out by doing one of these activities: Before your next Daisy meeting, make a special effort to brush your teeth, comb your hair, and wash your face. Does it make you feel any differentwhen you’re at the meeting? or Think of three healthy things you can do to show that you respect yourself, such as eating a good breakfast, choosing healthy snacks, or getting some exercise every day. Draw a picture to remind yourself of what you want todo and put it someplace where you’ll see it often. or Learn how to write thank-you notes. Write a thank-you note to someone who gave you a present, helped you out in some way, or visited your Daisy group! Congratulations! You have earned your Gloria petal. Now, when you say the Girl Scout Law, you’ll know exactly what that line means. Wear the petal on your tunicor vest to remind you to always be as respectful to yourself and others as you can be. Gather together with your Daisy friends and say the Law up to Gloria’s line.Now, you know six lines of the Law. Keep adding lines as you earn more petals! The Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be honest and fair, friendly and helpful, considerate and caring, courageous and strong, and responsible for what I say and do, and to respect myself and othersCategory:Girl Scout Daisies Category:Girl Scouts Heart of the Hudson